Black Butler Fairytale Adventures SeriesBook I
by Kallista Kristen Feira
Summary: What happens when you mix a Reaper/Shinigami, a Pirate, and a powerful Phoenix Girl plus a lot of the characters from the Black Butler and Once Upon A Time Series? Other good questions are what happens when they have to go on a journey and adventure together and what if Regina Mills/The Evil Queen is the Phoenix Girl is her mother? Well, we will all have to read and see.
1. Chapter 1 Series Title

**_Black Butler Fairytale Adventures Series…_**

**_A Reaper's Fairytale Adventures…_**

**Book I…**

**The Reaper, Phoenix Girl, And The Pirate…**

**_Sunday, March 23, 2014 at 10:00 P. M… 3/23/14 at 10:00 P. M…_**


	2. Chapter 2 Series Characters

**_Characters_**

**Angela Blanc/Ash Landers**

**Queen Victoria**

**Ciel Phantomhive aka The Queen's Guard Dog**

**Sebastian Michaelis**

**Francis Midford**

**Alexis Leon Midford**

**Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia "Lizzy" Midford**

**Paula**

**Tanaka**

**Baldroy**

**Finnian**

**Mey-Rin**

**Pluto**

**Prince Soma Asman Kadar**

**Agni**

"**The" Undertaker**

**William T. Spears **

**Grell Sutcliff**

**Angelina Dallas aka Madam Red**

**Claude Faustus**

**Alois Trancy**

**Hannah Annafellows**

**Thompson, Timber, and Canterbury aka the Demon Triplets**

**Cora Regina's Mother**

**Regina Mills/The Evil Queen**

**King Leopold**

**Blue Fairy/Mother Superior**

**Savarna Melaina Semestra Nymph Seer**

**Irisa Ourania Mills/Silverstir**

**Jullian Clarence Kerian Mills/Silverstir**

**Saria Brittany Nicole Mills/Silverstir**

**Carlita Sierra Telethia Sutcliff/Silverstir/Mills**

**Rashelle Noelle Starlita Sutcliff/Silverstir/Mills**

**Snow White/Mary Margaret**

**Prince Charming/David Nolan**

**Emma Swann**

**Henry Mills**

**Rumplestiltskin/Mr. Gold/Beast/Crocodile**

**Belle/Lacey**

**Captain Killian "Hook" Jones**

**Bealfire/Neal Cassidy**

**Zelena/The Wicked Witch Of The West**

**Tricon Kendrick Silverstir**

**Neith Constance Silverstir**

**Garren Kazama Vacon**

**Elvira Penelope Vacon**

**Victorian Marcellus Vacon**

**Victoria Stephanie Vacon**

**Ryiah Alleluia Vacon**

**Valyn Antonio Vacon**

**Warren Nicholas Vacon**

**Sythril Constance Vacon**

**Nythril Carina Vacon**

**Scarlett Jennifer Vacon**

**Mr. Harrison Florette**

**Mr. Zael Rizar**

**Mr. Isacc Raven**

**Mrs. Amelia Hurst**


	3. Chapter 3 Series Chapters

**Chapters & Parts**

**Author's Note**

**Summary**

**Part I…**

**Prologue – Part I of Part I – The Birth of Jullian, And Saria…**

**Prologue – Part II of Part I – The Prophecy…**

**Prologue – Part III of Part II – Kidnapping of Irisa, Jullian, And Saria…**

**Part II…**

**Chapter I of Part II – Adopted…**

**Chapter II of Part II – 16 Years Later…**

**Chapter III of Part II – Learning The Truth Part I…**

**Chapter IV of Part II – Learning The Truth Part II…**

**Chapter V of Part II – A Trip To Storybrooke, Maine…**

**Part III…**

**Chapter VI of Part III – In Storybrooke, Maine Part I…**

**Chapter VII of Part III – In Storybrooke, Maine Part II…**

**Chapter VIII of Part III – Dark Forces Part I…**

**Chapter IX of Part III – Dark Forces Part II…**

**Chapter X of Part III – Getting To Know The Family Part I…**

**Part IV…**

**Chapter XI of Part IV – Getting To Know The Family Part II…**

**Chapter XII of Part IV – A Time To Think…**

**Chapter XIII of Part IV – Talking To Captain Hook…**

**Chapter XIV of Part IV – Attacked Part I…**

**Chapter XV of Part IV – Attacked Part II…**

**Part V…**

**Chapter XVI of Part V – Talking And Planning Part I…**

**Chapter XVII of Part V – Talking And Planning Part II…**

**Chapter XVIII of Part V – Deciding Who Goes And Who Stays Part I…**

**Chapter XIX of Part V – Deciding Who Goes And Who Stays Part II…**

**Chapter XX of Part V – The Night Before Going Part I…**

**Part VI…**

**Chapter XXI of Part VI – The Night Before Going Part II…**

**Chapter XXII of Part VI – The Night Before Going Part III…**

**Chapter XXIII of Part VI – The Beginning Of A Journey And An Adventure Part I…**

**Chapter XXIV of Part VI – The Beginning Of A Journey And An Adventure Part II…**

**Epilogue of Book I…**

**Part VII…**

**Review of Book I…**

**Prologue – Part I of Book II – In the Vacon's Castle on the Crystal Diamond Chain Island Part I…**

**Prologue – Part II of Book II – In the Vacon's Castle on the Crystal Diamond Chain Island Part II…**

**Chapter I of Book II – On Hook's Ship Almost to the Crystal Diamond Chain Island…**

**Chapter II of Book II – The Crystal Diamond Chain Island Coming Into Sight…**

**Chapter III of Book II – Getting on the Crystal Diamond Chain Island Together…**

**Chapter IV of Book II – Heading into the Dark Forest That's on the Island…**

**Chapter V of Book II – Meanwhile At Vacon's Castle Part I…**


	4. Chapter 4 Series Extra Characters

**Black Butler Fairytale Adventures Series Extra Characters…**

**Morelia The Nymph Midwife**

**Sheera Morelia's Elven Midwife Apprentice**

**Almithara Irisa's Elven Nursemaid**

**Kythaela Jullian's And Saria's Elven Nursemaid**

**Kaylin Irisa's Playmate**

**Lusha One of Jullian's Playmates**

**Garrik Another of Jullian's Playmates**

**Fantasia One of Saria's Playmates**

**Trivana Another of Saria's Playmates**

**Virion One of The Children's Royal Guards**

**Larkin Another of The Children's Royal Guards**

**Larkecius Another of The Children's Royal Guards**

**Zorus Another of The Children's Royal Guards**

**Kaephei One of The King's And Queen's Royal Guards**

**Hairiko Another of The King's And Queen's Royal Guards**

**Amphilio Another of The King's And Queen's Royal Guards**

**Kyreanes Another of The King's And Queen's Royal Guards**

**Zeuxoli Another of The King's And Queen's Royal Guards**

**Thero Another of The King's And Queen's Royal Guards**

**Roshia The Raven Keeper And Curse Keeper**

**Crimson, Xenia, Daeria, and Astris Roshia's Slave Girls**

**Ameria, Karlene, Eudora, and Theda Victoria's Slave Girls And Most Trusted Friends**

**Kalliphaeia Victorian's Slave Girl And Most Trusted Friend**

**Miya The Crystal Diamond Chain Island Innkeeper**


	5. Chapter 5 Author's Note

**Author's Note…**

**Hi. I'm the Author of this story and series and I would like to make some things clear before you, dear readers, start reading this please. And thank you. First, to begin with I don't own any of the Black Butler Series Characters, and the Once Upon A Time Series Characters. And second, I only own the following characters, my OC (Original Character) Saria Brittany Nicole Silverstir, Irisa Ourania Silverstir, Jullian Clarence Kerian Silverstir, Carlita Sierra Telethia Silverstir, Rashelle Noelle Starlita Silverstir, Savarna Melaina Semestra Nymph Seer, Tricon Kendrick Silverstir, Neith Constance Silverstir, Garren Kazama Vacon, Elvira Penelope Vacon, Victorian Marcellus Vacon, Victoria Stephanie Vacon, Ryiah Alleluia Vacon, Valyn Antonio Vacon, Warren Nicholas Vacon, Sythril Constance Vacon, Nythril Carina Vacon, Scarlett Jennifer Vacon, Mr. Harrison Florette, Mr. Zael Rizar, Mr. Isaac Raven, and Mrs. Amelia Hurst…**


	6. Chapter 6 Series Summary

**Summary**

**What happens when you mix a Reaper/Shinigami, a Pirate, and a powerful Phoenix Girl plus a lot of the characters from the Black Butler and Once Upon A Time Series? Other good questions are what happens when they have to go on a journey and adventure together and what if Regina Mills/The Evil Queen is the Phoenix Girl is her mother? Well, we will all have to read and see.**


	7. Chapter 7 Prologue – The Birth

**Part I…**

**Prologue – Part I of Part I – The Birth of Jullian, And Saria…**

**It was early morning In King Leopold's, Queen Regina's, and Snow White's Kingdom when Queen Regina first felt the pains that signify that her new baby or babies were coming waking her up.**

"**My King, its time, please call the midwife." Regina said after gasping feeling the pains and waking up.**

"**Yes my dear, right away. Kaephei bring Morelia! The Queen is about to give birth! Our child or children are coming! And while you're at it get Snow and Irisa!" Leopold said after waking up dazed then fully waking up after hearing what she said.**

"**Yes Your Majesty, right away!" Kaephei better known as Kae said and rushed off to do as commanded.**

**Hours Later…**

"**Alright your Highness only two pushes now! Now push the last two times!" Morelia said ready to catch the baby that's coming out of her.**

**Regina nodded panting and screams in pain pushing as hard as she could.**

**While King Leopold, Snow White, and Irisa waited.**

**Then a baby crying could be heard.**

"**A healthy baby boy, good job but your job isn't done yet. I sense that there is another child coming out. Get ready now. And push when you're ready to your Highness. Sheera take the baby boy and clean him up. Then wrap him up gently to make sure he stays warm." Morelia said after catching the first baby, the first of a set of fraternal twins, handing him to Sheera, her apprentice, and getting ready to catch the baby that is coming out next.**

"**Yes Mistress Moria." Sheera said taking the baby boy to clean him gently.**

**Regina laid in the bed panting then gets ready and pushes hard the first few times and screams as she pushes.**

**Morelia waits ready to catch the baby while encouraging Regina.**

**King Leopold waited with his two daughters pacing quietly. And Snow and Irisa watched him pace while waiting.**

"**One more push now your Highness. Push hard!" Morelia said waiting readyto gently catch the baby.**

**Regina pushed hard one final time and feels the baby come out but doesn't hear any crying even though the baby is crying.**

"**A healthy girl your Highness, but I'm afraid she is mute." Morelia said gently catching the baby girl.**

**Sheera listens while holding the baby boy gently getting ready to hand him to his mother quietly.**

"**C-Can I hold them please?" Regina asked a little out of breath panting lightly with her struggling to sit up.**

"**Of course you're Highness. Sheera go tell King Leopold, Princess Snow, and Princess Irisa they can come in after you hand The Queen her son please." Morelia said to Regina then to Sheera, while gently cleaning the baby girl off, and getting ready to hand the baby girl over gently.**

"**Yes Mistress Moria. Here you go you're Highness." Sheera said gently handing the baby boy over to his mother.**

**Regina nodded gently taking and holding her son looking at him. And her son looked up at her with beautiful bright ocean green eyes not crying anymore.**

"**They are born, and they are fraternal twins. You may go see them now." Sheera said looking at Leopold, Snow, and Irisa.**

"**Thank you Sheera. Come on girls lets meet your new siblings." Leopold said nodding hurrying to his wife's side.**

"**Yes Daddy." Snow said following quickly.**

"**Yes Father." Irisa said following quickly as well.**

**When the King saw them and his wife he was very happy. And Snow and Irisa were very happy as well.**

"**Well done my love, you did very well." Leopold said smiling kissing her forehead despite it being sweaty.**

"**Thank you, My King. What shall their names be?" Regina said smiling holding the twins gently.**

"**Hm…Well, for our son, how about Jullian Clarence Kerian Mills, my love?" Leopold said smiling gently taking and holding their son.**

"**That sounds good to me, My King. What about our daughter?" Regina said and asked smiling holding their daughter gently.**

"**Hm…Do you have any ideas girls?" Leopold asked Snow and Irisa.**

**Snow, and Irisa watched smiling bright happy smiles looking at each other and then at them and nods.**

"**How about Saria could be her first name?" Snow started.**

"**And Brittany and Nicole could be her middle names?" Irisa finished.**

"**Does that sound good to you, my love?" Leopold asked smiling looking at Regina while holding their son that was now named Jullian.**

"**Yes it does, My King." Regina said smiling and looks down at their daughter now named Saria.**

**That was just the beginning of an adventure and journey that was to come for all of them.**

* * *

**Me: *Smiles leaning back stretching* I hope you liked this first chapter. Let me know please.**

**Regina: *Smiles sitting near Britt* Not bad.**

**Rumplestiltskin/Mr. Gold: *Nods in agreement sitting in a chair holding my cane* Nice indeed for the first chapter. Well done.**

**Me: Thank you. I'm glad you two think so. The Prophecy comes next, and then Rumplestiltskin also known as Mr. Gold and The Dark one among other things will be appearing as well.**

**Regina: Please review for her readers. It will be much appreciated.**

**Rumplestiltskin/Mr. Gold: Yes please do. That way it will encourage her to finish the story.**

**Me: By the way there is a council that I forgot to add to the characters list. But that maybe a good thing because I'm not sure they will be in the story very much.**


End file.
